Denka Keido
Denka Keido is a secret character in Devil Beater. He was both scripted and created by darkkyraki. Appearance Denka Keido, like his partner Pinhead, dons a uniform implied to be worn by members of Akuma's faction comprised of a black undershirt, grey tie, and grey trousers with no indication of the wearer's element. His skin is a pale pinkish color and his face is that of "Denko" ( (´・ω・｀) ), a popular Japanese emoticon. His weapon of choice is a [https://www.sigsauer.com/products/firearms/pistols/p320/ Sig-Sauer P320] handgun with an underbarrel flashlight. Moves Personality Denka Keido speaks in a very direct, rather professional manner while on the job. He's not against threatening potential enemies, especially before battle, and tends to make more threats if he's weakened or angry. Relationships Akuma Akuma is Denka's boss/employer, having sent him and Denka to assassinate Nick Nebula in an alternate timeline. He is very loyal to his employer, displaying no hesitation to complete the job given to him and Pinhead to kill Nick. Denka also seems to be aware of Akuma's implied powerlevel, and implies that Nick had made a dangerous enemy by besting him and Pinhead in combat. Pinhead Keido Pinhead Keido is Denka's partner on the job, acting as Denka's "Pocket Medic" by perpetually healing him during combat. It is stated by Nick that Denka and Pinhead work as a pair, possibly during other unmentioned jobs. Nick Nebula Nick Nebula, being the target of Denka and Pinhead's attempted assassination, is initially questioning of the Keido duo's motives. Denka explains that Akuma believes that Nick and his corporation are indirectly aiding the Alliance by manufacturing Flames of Fate to be sold on the "Civilian Market", primarily to Isotope users, and therefore are making access to the otherwise rare and powerful chemicals too accessible to anyone who would want to potentially become an Alliance intern. Nick believes Denka and Pinhead are "mad" for such allegations, and promptly attacks the duo after Denka remarks that Nick will be "meeting him soon (Akuma) if you just shut up and die". After Nick critically injures Denka and kills Pinhead, Denka warns Nick that he has made enemies with Akuma himself by killing two of his own assassins. Nick acknowledges the duo's strength, remarking that they're "not the easiest pair of jobbers I've had to dispatch in my time", before Denka makes one final threat and supposedly dies. Trivia * Denka Keido's pose is based off the "Lucky Luciano" meme, known more commonly by its subtitle "You know I had to do it to em". * Denka's handgun, the Sig-Sauer P320, has a chance to explode upon Denka dying and therefore dropping his gun. This is an exaggerated nod to a real-life defect of the P320 that caused a recall of the handgun by its manufacturer. If the P320 were to be dropped at a certain angle, or if the back of the slide were stuck by a hard blow, the gun would sometimes discharge on its own (assuming it was loaded). * Denka's name and face are based off the infamous 2ch poster, Denko. Denko was notorious for stalking his real-life high-school crush, despite being told numerous times by not just her and her friends, but the people in the 2ch community to leave her and her friends alone . Category:Playable characters Category:Secret characters